Le riche et le pauvre
by Shikage-Luna
Summary: Ichigo devint le servant du roi Grimmjow et ça promet de bien être mouvementé ! Nul pour trouver des titres d'histoires 8D
1. Chapter 1 Le riche et le pauvre

Le riche et le pauvre

Chap.1

Je traînais dans la rue, allant voir tous les tableaux d'affichage que je trouvais. Dans notre communauté, il était très dure de trouver du travaille qui soit bien payer. Les taxes augmentent mais jamais le salaire de misère qu'on nous refile…

Mon père est un des trois médecins du royaume. Il a beau être très connu chez les villageois et faire du très bon boulot, il gagne quand même des clopinettes. Plus de la moitié de ses clients ne peuvent pas payer. Mes deux sœurs, Karin et Yuzu, l'aident beaucoup mais elles ne sont pas payer. Père ne peut pas se le permettre, même pas une pièce.

Les temps sont durs, l'hivers arrive et la nourriture à prix bas se fait rare.

Mon père me traite de fainéant parce que je passe mes journées à me balader en ville. Il voudrait que je bosse avec lui. Mais il en est hors de question. Cela fait maintenant un mois que je cherche un travaille qui paie bien, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais abandonner !

Surtout pas ce matin là…

« Tableau d'affichage

Emploie à saisir :

Cordonnier, venez-vous présenter à l'échoppe du Grand-Pied. Salaire 5 pièces de cuivre.

Domestique paysan, venez-vous présenter à la ferme Abarai. Salaire nourris, logé.

Berger, venez-vous présenter à la bergerie Orihime. Salaire 1 pièce d'or.

Forgeron, venez-vous présenter à la Forge Zakaria. Salaire 20 pièces de cuivre.

Serviteur du roi, venez-vous présenter au château. Salaire 100 pièces d'or. »

Cent pièces d'or ! Ca c'est de l'affaire ! Il me faut ce boulot !

La compétition allait surement être rude mais il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout.

Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre, je fonçai déjà comme un dératé dans les rues pour rejoindre les portes du château. Le positif dans le fait que je me suis baladé dans les rues durant un mois était que je connaissais le plan de la ville par cœur. Il m'était facile de prendre des raccourcis pour aller plus vite.

En moins de dix minutes, j'arrivais enfin devant la lourde muraille de pierres. Je me présentai sous le nom de mon père. Etant un homme assez important (oui les médecins sont rares), j'étais sur qu'on me laisse passer. Et ça n'a pas manqué.

Arrivé dans la cour, je pus remarquer que je n'étais pas le seul à vouloir le poste. Des gens aussi démunis que moi étaient présent. En même temps, avec un salaire pareil, normal qu'y aille foule ! Mais je remarquai aussi d'autre bien plus luxueusement vêtu arrivé dans la cour. Il ne semblait pas du coin. C'était surement d'eux qu'il fallait se méfié…

Nous étions tous regroupé dans la coure devant une espèce de scène en bois. C'est un petit bout de femme, habillée en maid, qui s'y présenta dessus. Son visage me disait quelque chose mais je n'arrivai pas à mettre de nom dessus. Elle avait des cheveux noirs lui arrivant aux épaules avec une mèche qui lui arrivait devant ses yeux remplis de malice. Sa voix s'éleva dans le publique avec un ton moqueur.

Bienvenu à vous tous, étudiants de l'école Kateru (grande école de major d'homme) et villageois ! Je suis Kuchiki Rukia et aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui déciderai avec notre nouveau roi celui qui aura le poste vacant ! Mais on va commencer avec quelques testes, savoir de quoi vous êtes capable et d'éliminer une bonne moitié d'entre vous.

Cette fille était une de mes ancienne voisine, cela fessait un bail que je ne l'avais pas vue. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé d'ailleurs. Même frimousse, même taille et sa poitrine n'avait pas grossi. Rukia avait déménagé lorsque sa grand-mère rendu l'âme, étant encore jeune et orpheline, elle l'avait placé dans une autre famille. Mais je n'avais jamais su chez qui.

Avec un grand sourire, Rukia leur présenta la première épreuve tout en laissant d'autres domestiques donnés à chacun des participant une liste d'objet. D'après les explications de la jeune femme, nous devions parcourir la ville et ramené ses objets le plus vite possible. Quelle chance j'avais ! Ca allait être du gâteau, surtout que les objets que je devais ramener étaient des plus basiques.

Au bout de vingt minutes, j'étais de retour dans la cour. Il y avait déjà quelques autres conquérants, j'étais le dixième arrivé. A peine arrivé, deux gardes regardèrent ce que j'avais dans mon panier, voir si j'avais bien prit tout ce qu'il fallait puis on ferma les portes.

… Et les autres ? Demandai-je tout bas.

Trop lent. Répondit sèchement Rukia avant de nous faire entrer à l'intérieure du château.

C'était immense ! Je n'y avais jamais mit les pieds, on m'avait dit beaucoup de chose sur ce qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur mais… Les mots n'avaient pas été assez forts pour décrire les lieux. Je me rendis compte très vite que les autres me regardait de travers. Surement à cause de mon air béat devant la décoration… Eux, ils avaient tous l'air très habitué à cet environnement. Il y avait que Rukia qui pouffait un peu de rire devant ma réaction, mais rien de bien méchant.

Nous arrivions dans une grande salle qui était dans un piteux état… Là, Rukia se tourna vers nous et tapa dans ses mains pour avoir l'attention de tous et mettre fin à quelques conservations. On avait tous bien deviné que c'était nous qui allions nettoyer tout se barda. Et inutile de vous dire que j'étais dans la mouise jusqu'au cou ! A la maison, c'est Karin qui se charge ça ! Je ne sais même pas faire le balai correctement…

Rukia divisa la pièce en dix et nous répartit chacun dans un des coins.

Dépoussiérer, balayer, astiquer, encore, encore et encore. Mettre de l'ordre, ranger, ré astiqué, encore et une fois de plus. Mon Dieux, quel ennui…

Il m'arrivait de jeter quelques regards chez les autres et j'avais très bien comprit que je ne fessais pas le poids, chez eux, tout brillait !

Je ne sais pas par quel miracle, certain avait cassé un vase et au dernier moment, un des concurrent avait laissé tombé un récipient d'encre. Enfin… Un miracle… Il fallait pas que j'oublie de remercier Rukia plus tard… !

A présent non n'étions plus que trois et notre guide nous mena devant de grande porte ornée du blason royal. La noiraude se tourna vers nous avec une mine assez anxieuse.

Félicitations à vous trois, vous vous êtes bien démené jusqu'ici. Pour la dernière épreuve, vous allez faire face au roi. C'est lui qui choisira qui aura le poste. Il a eu vent des résultats des deux épreuves précédentes. Je vous prie de garder la tête basse et de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Notre roi est… Un tantinet susceptible. Il prendrait ça pour un affront, rigola-t-elle nerveusement.

Les deux autres se mirent à déglutirent et baissèrent directe la tête. Il est vrai qu'on m'avait dit que le roi avait un sale caractère mais à ce point. Je baissai à mon tour la tête et entrai dans la salle du trône.

A peine entré, je sentis de suite un regard se poser sur mes épaules.

L'envie de relever la tête et de voir à quoi ressemblait le roi était très forte mais les paroles de Rukia me revinrent, ce qui eu pour effet de baisser encore plus la tête et de regarder sur les côtés pour voir comment se comportait les deux autres. L'un deux tremblotait de trouille. Le pauvre… Je le plaignais un peu, même si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait autant peur.

L'autre se montrait indifférent, il avait même un drôle de sourire aux lèvres qui lui donnait un air très prétentieux.

Le roi se mit à parler.

Oï, toi, le chiard de première ! Casse-toi avant que tu pisses sur MON sol de pierre !

De suite, l'homme qui était a ma droite se tourna et déguerpit de la salle suivit de deux gardes qui allait surement le raccompagner à la sortie.

Puis, on entendit le roi se lever de son trône. Enfin… Je pense que c'était lui… Il s'arrêta devant l'homme à ma gauche. Le roi semblait le jauger, il ne disait pas un mot et ne bougeait pas. Je n'osai pas regarder dans leur direction, de peur de croiser le regard du roi et de me faire couper la tête.

Je le savais… J'aurais du aller me présenter à la bergerie d'Orihime. Elle qui est folle de moi, j'aurais eu le poste les doigts dans le nez !

Voilà que le roi se mit devant moi. Il ne disait toujours rien et je me sentis de suite mal à l'aise. Je n'avais qu'une envie, me tirer d'ici vite fait. De toute manière, il allait choisir l'autre là avec son air hautain et sa coupe de cheveux au bol qui ne veut rien dire ! En plus, il a un air efféminé, le genre de gars à aimer lécher les bottes des gens. Eurk…

Soudain, on m'empoigna le menton et releva brusquement. Je tombais nez à nez devant une paire d'yeux d'un bleu électrique qui me fit complètement perdre l'usage de la parole.

Luppi, tu peux disposer. C'est le rouquin que je veux. Annonça le roi.

Le dénommé Luppi jura tout bas et se retourna en me foudroyant du regard au passage, comme s'il me disait que je le regretterais.

Le roi secoua légèrement mon menton pour que je me re concentre sur lui tout en affichant un grand sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres.

- Et toi… Tu vas commencer le travaille dès aujourd'hui.


	2. Chapter 2 Le riche et le pauvre

Et me voilà servant du roi attitré.

Pendant un long moment, j'ai eu la trouille de me retrouver habillée comme une... maid. De plus, Rukia ne faisait qu'attiser ma peur en me détaillant l'habit que le roi avait choisi tout spécialement pour moi. Quelle sale petite menteuse...

Au final, je me retrouve dans un simple costume de major d'homme. Et c'est tant mieux.  
Mais voilà qu'à peine habillé, le roi me demandait déjà. Après un bref encouragement de mon amie et un long soupire lasse de ma part, je me lançais dans la salle du trône qui était étrangement vide. La seule personne présente était le roi, installé confortablement sur son trône à me dévorer du regard. Le rouge me monta vite aux joues et mon seul réflexe fut de détourner la tête et faire genre que je détaille le décor.  
Arrivé devant les quelques marches qui me séparait de cet homme au regard de braise, je levais la tête en fessant de mon mieux pour ignorer ses beaux yeux bleus.

- Mon Seigneur, que puis-je faire pour votre grandeur ?

Je veillai à ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Le faite de faire des phrases avec autant de... de... de... de respect ? Enfin, bref, je me sentais un peu comme un lèche botte. Et j'avais horreur de ça.

- Approche toi de moi et laisse-toi faire comme le vulgaire pantin que tu es.

Mon mécontentement dû se voir sur mon visage car le bleuté se mit de suite à ricaner. À contre c½ur, je me postai devant lui, toujours en ignorant son regard. Jaggerjack me saisit d'un coup par mes cheveux et me tira vers le bas, me mettant à genou. Puis sans que je puisse dire ou faire quoi que se soit, il entoura mon cou un collier métallique qui me parcourra de frissons. C'était froid et lourd et vraiment inconfortable. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le défier du regard, mais je me mordis la langue juste attend pour ne pas sortir une sottise qui aurait pu me valoir la potence.  
Mais mon regard à bien suffit au roi pour grogner et tirer sur la laisse qui me liait à lui pour que je ne sois plus cas quelques centimètres de son visage.  
Il m'assena une baffe qui me fit partir en arrière pour finir en bas des marches. Le temps que je me redresse sur mes fesses et que j'ouvre les yeux, le bleuté me fixait, dans ses pensées.

Aïe... C'est sur, demain j'aurais une bosse sur le dessus de la tête et que j'aurais une belle marque rouge sur la joue. Et en prime, je sentais que mon arcade sourcilière saignait...  
Sale rustre...

D'un coup, un grand sourire carnassier et pervers s'afficha sur ses lèvres et c'est en me regardant de haut qu'il prononça ces paroles :

- Déshabille-toi !

J'eus comme un bug de neurone à ce moment-là. Tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche fut un ''pardon ?''. Je sais, pas très subtile comme réponse mais en même temps... VOUS LA ! VOUS QUI LISEZ ! Vous pouvez me dire comment vous auriez réagi, hein ! ...

Jaggerjack se lécha les lèvres en me menaçant de me le faire à ma place si je me désistai et qu'il irait... Bien plus loin que je le voudrais. Et il disait ça avec un grand sourire pervers !  
Inutile de vous dire que, je me suis vite mit à retirer mes habits et de retrouver en caleçon devant le roi. ... Que le bleuté a voulu que j'enlève.  
C'est avec beaucoup de gêne que je retirai mon dernier vêtement. Se retrouver nu comme un vers devant un autre homme complètement hilare et dans une pièces ou n'importe qui pourrait débarquer dans la minute qui suit... Personne ne peut imaginer ce que cela fait comme effet. Et bien, pour mon corps... Ca à un effet excitant. Que le roi ne manqua pas de remarquer. Vous ai-je déjà dit que j'étais maudit ?

D'un coup de chaîne, Grimmjow réussit à me refaire tomber à quatre patte et m'ordonna de rester assit et de... et de... Me tripoter.

- A.. Attendez un peu ! C'est quoi ses ordres à la noix ! Je ne suis pas un prostitué ! Répliquai-je.  
- Tu n'acceptes pas mes ordres ? Dans se cas, tu préfères que je te menace de t'astiquer moi-même ? Ricana-t-il, de plus... je veux que tu murmures mon nom. Je veux entendre des ''oh oui Grimmjow, plus...'' ! Fait ce que je te dis ou tu risques de le regretter amèrement.

... Qu'est ce que je fais moi ? C'est mon premier jour de travail et me voilà déjà à poil, la main sur ma queue.  
Le regard du roi se fit plus pesant, j'entrepris donc les va-et-vient sur ma verge qui se gonfla peu à peu de désir. Le bleuté continuait de le fixer intensément en regardant bien ses réactions.

- Ecarte-les jambes, je ne vois pas assez bien.

Heureusement pour moi, enfin... façon de parler, on toqua énergiquement à la grande porte. Grimmjow grogna et se leva pour ensuite me recouvrir d'une cape qu'il gardait derrière son dos. Il me fit signe de sortir par une porte plus discrète, je m'y précipitai en m'entourant de la cape et entra juste attend avant que l'invité mystère n'entre dans la salle.

Un long soupire sortit de ma gorge, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que j'étais attéris dans les quartiers personnel du roi. Evidemment. J'aurais du m'en douter. Je me rhabillait au plus vite avant de chercher un autre sortie, n'aillant aucune envie de rester ici.  
La seule sortir possible était... Le passe-plat ! Je me m'enfonçais à l'intérieur, tout tordu et très mal installé et me mit à trafiquer les deux cordellettes pour déscendre déscendre en cuisine. Je ne vous dis pas la surprise des cuisiniers quand ils me virent arriver. D'ailleurs, Rukia arriva vite à me retrouver, puis qu'elle était la chef de personnel et elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en me voyant coincé dans le passe-plat. C'est le chef boucher qui du venir me tirer de là...

Rukia me tira vite hors de la cuisine et me conduit à ma "chambre", si on ose appeller ça comme ça. Un vieux placart qu'on a customisé en chambre, Y a juste de la place pour un lit simple et une petite armoire toute pourrie. Quelle chance !

Malgré ça, nous sommes quand même rentrer à deux. Rukia adossée au mur, face à mon armoire et moi, en tailleur sur mon lit.

- Alors ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé pour que tu sois arrivé dans le passe-plat ?, demanda mon amie.  
- Bah... C'est compliqué et tu veux pas le savoir.  
- Ah mais si je veux ! Pfff... T'es vraiment pas drôle.  
- Disons qu'après tant d'année, j'aurais pensé qu'on allait parler d'autre chose que mes bourdes.  
- En même temps, on en finirait jamais avec tes bêtises !

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête que je tirais... Enfin, bon, on avait quand même changer de sujet !  
Chacun son tour, nous nous racontions notre petit bonhomme de chemin en plaisantant sur tout ce qu'on pouvait. Un moment de détente comme celui-si, y a rien de mieux.

Mais on se fit par la suite intérompre par un bourinage de porte et une grosse voix qui nous demandait d'ouvrir sur le champ.


	3. Chapter 3 Le riche et le pauvre

Le riche et le pauvre

Chap.3

Mais on se fit par la suite interrompre par un burinage de porte et une grosse voix qui nous demandait d'ouvrir sur le champ.

Rukia et moi nous regardions en silence pendant quelques seconde et je finis par ouvrir dans un soupire exaspérer. Espérant que se ne soit pas un garde qui le conduirait à nouveau près du roi. Il n'était pas près de vouloir le revoir !

Devant lui, un grand homme au teint bronzé le regardait de haut avec un air massacrant. Il avait quatre espèces de bosse sur son crane dépourvu de cheveux et juste une queue de cheval noir à l'arrière de sa tête.

L'homme à la corpulence imposante jeta un regard sur Rukia et lui ordonna de s'en aller avant de reporter son attention sur moi. Mon amie s'en alla en me lançant un regard inquiet et ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle soit hors de mon champ de vision que le… le garde se décida a parlé.

Mon nom est Yammy Riyalgo, chef de la garde royal. Alors t'a intérêt à pas faire le sac à merde ici, si tu ne veux pas regretter le jour de ta naissance, p'tit merdeux.

Oh… Un obèse très axé sur les excréments, comme c'est charment. C'est bien joli tout ça, mais que me veux-tu ?

Te fou pas de ma gueule, mouche à merde !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer agacé et de le regarder méchamment. Il avait beau avoir une forte corpulence très certainement faite de muscle que de graisse, il ne lui fessait pas peur.

Et comme je ne répondais rien, Yammy sembla s'apaiser légèrement et reprendre la parole sur le pourquoi il était là.

On m'a demandé à t'amener en cuisine pour que tu t'expliques au chef et son assistante le pourquoi tu as débarqué dans leur cuisine.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que le garde m'avait pratiquement broyé l'épaule pour me pousser en direction de la cuisine. Ça sentait le roussit tout ça…

A peine arrivé, toute l'équipe de la cuisine s'était retournée vers moi avec un regard noir. Oui, quand j'étais sortit par le passe-plat et que je me suis dirigé vers la sortie avec Rukia, j'avais bien du un peu poussé certains cuisiniers qui avait laissé tomber ce qu'ils avaient entre les mains. Et donc, leur causé des problèmes…

Yammy lâcha mon épaule quand nous étions arrivés devant un homme dont la pâleur était… affolante. Il représentait bien l'expression, blanc comme un linge ! Ses yeux verts s'étaient figés sur moi et j'avais comme l'impression de gelé sur place, fort heureusement, une jeune femme réchauffa un peu l'ambiance.

Oh ! Tu es le nouveau qu'on a entre vu tout à l'heure ! Enchantée ! Je m'appelle Nelieru Tô O Del Swank !

Heu… Pardon ?

Alors là… Ces parents ne devaient pas l'aimé pour lui avoir trouvé un nom pareille. Enfin… IL faut dire que je ne savais pas le quel de ses mots étaient son nom. Nelieru ? Del Swank ? Tô O Del ?

Heureusement pour lui, la jeune femme ne l'avait pas prit mal.

Appelle-moi Nell. Je suis l'assistante du chef Ulquiorra Shiffer ici présent.

Elle désigna l'homme froid qui le fixait toujours. On aurait dit une statue. Il n'avait aucune expression et il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. C'était assez effrayant à vrai dire.

Comme un gros malaise s'installait, Nell reprit la parole.

Tu sais que tu nous as causé pas mal de problème ? Mais quand on a dit au roi que c'était de ta faute, il a laissé couler. C'était plutôt bizarre… Enfin, évite de recommencer, ok ? Je ne pense pas que notre cher Seigneur va nous le pardonner deux fois.

Oui, je comprends. Excusez-moi.

Devant la tournure de la conversation le géant, Yammy, se mettait à prendre le chemin du retour. Je voulus faire de même mais, il semblerait que le chef de cuisine, Ulquiorra, voulait enfin se manifester. Il m'avait attrapé par le poignet, fermement mais sans me faire mal. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il avait une aussi grande force, lui qui était si maigre…

Je lui fis face sans me dégager de sa prise.

Qu'est ce que tu fessais dans le passe plat ?, demanda t'il froidement.

Heu… C'est privé ! Enfin, je veux dire… Cela ne regarde que le roi et moi. Je ne peux vous répondre.

Dans ses yeux, je perçus comme une grande curiosité et une pointe de jalousie. Peut-être que Jaggerjack avait joué avec lui par le passé.

Ulquiorra finit par me lâcher et se remit au travail, suivit de son assistante qui m'avait adressé un grand sourire très joyeux accompagnés de ses yeux pétillants. Elle semblait… bien m'apprécier.

On allait finir par croire que je suis gay ! Je ne m'entend qu'avec les filles ! …..

Les mois passèrent et au final, j'avais bien finit par m'intégrer. Ulquiorra semblait m'apprécier et j'avais fait la rencontre de pas mal d'autres personnes, dont quelques gardes et d'autres servants. Je m'étais même amélioré dans mon travaille. Et mon objectif premier qui était d'aider ma famille était aisément atteint.

Je pouvais voir mes sœurs et mon père chaque dimanche et je fus très heureux de voir qu'ils avaient utilisé l'argent pour réparer la maison, s'acheter des habits plus chaud et surtout, des réserves de nourriture de bonne qualité.

Mais… Je n'étais pas vraiment heureux. Du moins, quelque chose clochait en moi mais je ne savais pas quoi.

Rukia l'avait remarqué et elle avait tenté de savoir ce qui me tracassait. Comment expliquer quelque chose que nous même ignorions ? Quoi que, j'avais peut-être une petite idée, même si elle me paraissait irréaliste.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Depuis qu'il m'a demandé de me… toucher devant lui, il m'ignorait. Il ne m'adressait même plus la parole, ni même un regard. Et à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, j'avais l'impression qu'un poignard se figeait dans mon cœur.

Je ne devrais pas plutôt être content ? Au moins, je n'avais plus à faire face à ce pervers totalement taré qui n'attendait plus cas me pilonner ! Mais non. C'est comme si je désirais encore une fois faire face à ce roi là.

Après un long soupire, je redressais la tête, satisfait de mon travail. Le grand hall d'entrée était enfin bien propre, du moins, dépoussiérer. Mais voilà que quelqu'un ouvra les portes. Je fis éblouit par la lumière du jour et je ne pus que distinguer la silhouette familière d'un homme approché.

Tient ! Comment on se retrouve sale petit roux ? Tu viens de finir le hall ? Brave toutou.

Et c'est en ricanant d'une manière très agaçante qu'il essuya des chaussures boueuse sur le sol. Son rire s'accentua en voyant l'air surprit que j'avais. Luppi était revenu ? Pourquoi ? Le roi cherchait encore un nouveau serviteur ?

Mais en voyant ce sale type salir le carrelage que j'entretenais avec amoure depuis maintenant huit mois me fit perdre un peu de mon sang-froid.

Dit donc… Tu pourrais essuyer tes chaussures dehors avant d'entrer, rouspétais-je.

C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? C'est vraiment pitoyable ! Mais venant de toi, ça ne m'étonne pas. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas là pour toi, aujourd'hui. On se reverra très bientôt, Kurosaki.

C'est tout en me salissant le hall qu'il poursuivit son chemin vers la salle du trône, accompagné de deux gardes qui n'avaient pas l'air très ravi de le voir.

Qu'est ce que Luppi voulait au roi ? Ma curiosité fut bien trop forte pour moi à se moment là. J'attendis quelques minutes, puis me précipita à pas de loup en direction de la salle du trône pour regarder à la serrure.

Il était environ midi, les gardes qui surveillaient les environs étaient partit déjeuner, je pus donc pleinement en profiter. Et il semblerait que je n'étais pas le seul à m'en inquiéter. Je vis Nell et Rukia déjà en position pour espionner ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Les filles étaient assez gentilles pour me laisser l'un des trous de serrure pour moi tout seul.


	4. Chapter 4 Le riche et le pauvre

Entouré de Nell et Rukia, je me mis à observer ce qui se passait dans la salle du trône. La première chose que je vus était le visage du beau roi qui afficha un de ses sourires moqueurs que lui seul est capable de faire. Je ne voyais pas le visage de cet enfoiré de Luppi mais il ne semblait pas tendu pour autant et le fait qu'il ne réagisse pas face à la provocation de Grimmjow, calma ce dernier.

Certes, Luppi était un narcissique, arrogant qui ne pense cas sa pomme et qui aime avoir les regards rivés sur lui. Malgré tous ces défauts, le jeune homme n'était pas complètement écervelé. De sa voix d'enfant gâté, Luppi se mit enfin à briser le silence.

- Moi Seigneur... *s'incline brièvement* J'ai d'importante nouvelle venant du pays voisin.

- Ah oui ? Il est mécontent que j'aille repérer son hideux petit espion qui voulait devenir l'un de mes servants ?

Au mot hideux, Luppi rentra sa tête entre ses épaules et vu le sourire satisfait du bleuté, cela voulait surement dire que son invité était en train de fulminer de rage. Oui, car pour Luppi... il est aussi beau qu'un Dieux. Si ce n'est même plus. *CREUM* Mais ce dernier se calma et redressa la tête avec dignité mais tout en veillant à ne pas croiser le regard bleu électrisant du roi.

- Le Seigneur Aizen voulait juste s'assurer que vous ne maniganciez rien de stupide en son encontre. Et comme vous ne m'avez pas admit avec vos sous-fifres, il a toute les raisons de croire que vous lui voulez du mal.

- C'est quoi se merdier encore ! Pourquoi je m'attaquerais à son pays alors que la peste ravage sa population et infecte ses champs ! Je mets justement tout en place pour éviter que ses bouseux ne viennent se réfugier ici et viennent propager la maladie.

Grimmjow grimaça, s'attendant au pire. Déjà qu'il avait horreur du Seigneur Aizen... C'était plutôt à lui de se méfier de lui car Aizen se la jouait parano juste pour cacher ses véritables intentions.

- Il souhaiterait parler avec vous. Voulant mettre au clair si oui ou non vous cherchez la guerre. ~

Luppi finit sa phrase avec ce même petit ricanement agaçant qu'il avait l'habitude d'employer pour accompagner son sourire victorieux. Et c'est sous le grognement du bleuté que le messager, Luppi, se retourna pour franchir les portes.

Nell et Rukia se relevèrent en cinq sept alerté, en plus du fait que Luppi arrivait, par les bruits de pas des gardes revenant pour reprendre leur poste. Et bien sur, je ne compris pas de suite ce qui se passait. Le temps que je me lève, les deux jeunes femmes avaient déserté le secteur et deux gardes foncèrent droit sur lui comprenant que j'avais écouté aux portes. D'ailleurs, au même moment où son bon vieux Yammy me saisit la peau du cou, Luppi sortit de la salle. Le message s'était arrêté pour me regarder de haut tout en ricanant. C'était décidément une très bonne journée pour lui... beaucoup trop bonne. Yammy me secoua sans ménagement, aillant garder la porte de la salle du trône ouverte.

- Parle là, mouche à merde ! Espionner le roi, c'est un crime !, ricana t'il haut et fort avant de l'éjecter dans la salle.

Et je me mis glisser sur le sol lisse pour arriver près des escaliers qui me séparait du trône et de Grimmjow. Il me fixa sévèrement. Je gardais les yeux baissés, honteux, ne sachant pas ce qui allait m'arriver. Au pire, si je me faisais renvoyer... sa famille avait de quoi tenir un bon moment avec ce que son père avait mit de côté.

- Tient mon larbin, Ichigo... Tu veux que je te coupe la tête ?

Oula, il n'avait même pas l'air de plaisanter. Il était chaud, chaud pour tuer tout ce qui était en travers de son chemin. Et j'y étais... sur ce chemin. Le bleuté se leva brusquement de son trône et se mit à descendre les quelques marches qui nous séparèrent d'une démarche lente et terrifiante. Mais, même comme ça, le roi Grimmjow était de toute beauté. Je ne pus le détailler plus en profondeur qu'il me saisit par la gorge et me hissa à sa hauteur. Ses yeux glacials me firent frissonner des pieds à la tête et ce n'était pas du tout agréable. Il me faisait peur à me regarder comme ça. J'avais vraiment l'impression de vivre mes dernières heures, surtout quand il resserra sa main autour de mon cou...


	5. Chapter 5 Le riche et le pauvre

**Il était tant que j'écrive la suite, hein ? Et bien... la voilà !**

**En espérant que... vous n'avez pas oublié le reste de l'histoire.**

**Pardon. Je veillerais à ce que ça n'arrive plus.**

**Des images bonus en plus.**

* * *

**Chap.5**

J'avais vraiment l'impression de vivre mes dernières heures, surtout quand il resserra sa main autour de mon cou...

Sans ménagement, Grimmjow me laissa tomber au sol avant de me donner des coups de pieds violent qui m'arrachèrent des gémissements de douleur. Je me devais de me retenir de crier, ne voulant pas me montrer plus pitoyable devant les autres convives présents dans la pièce. Chaque coup de pied allait me laisser de belles ecchymoses, vu la force qu'il m'était, on pouvait aisément le deviner. Le ventre, le dos, le visage, ses jambes, ses bras... tout y passa. Le bleuté finit par se calmer en expirant d'agacement, me fixant toujours. Du moins... Je crois. J'avais gardé les yeux fermés et mes mains croisées sur mon visage pour me protéger au mieux. Les douleurs étaient toujours vive, brûlante et le simple contacte avec le sol froid n'arrangeait rien les choses.  
Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il m'arriver ? Rien... Prudemment, j'ouvris un oeil et aperçut Grimmjow se rassoir sur son siège. Il semblait avoir mal à la tête en se massant les tempes. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire de moi. En même temps... à quoi pouvais-je bien penser aussi ? J'attendis un instant puis, faiblement, me releva pour me retirer dans mes quartiers. Mais à peine sur pieds, la forte voix du roi résonna.

- "Qui t'a dit que tu pouvais t'en aller ? Ichigo. Viens, à mes pieds.", ordonna t'il.

A ses pieds ? Ah oui, c'est vrai que pour lui, je ne suis qu'un bon toutou qui obéit. Une colère sourde erra dans mon corps, apaisant mes blessures mais enflamment mon coeur, le gonflant à en faire mal. Je ne pouvais pas refuser son ordre... Je m'avançais vers lui, n'hésitant pas à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Cela sembla le surprendre. Il sourit même. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien, peut-être que ça lui faisait plaisir de lire ma colère dans mes yeux. Tsch... Quel enfoiré ! Je m'agenouillais face à lui, sans le quitter des yeux, renfrognant encore plus mon regard. Le bleuté se mit d'un coup à ricaner et là, l'atmosphère sembla se détendre. Tout le monde semblait avoir eu peur du gourou de Grimmjow. D'ailleurs, les spectateurs évacuèrent assez vite la pièce. Me voilà à nouveau seul avec lui, comme la première fois. La nervosité remplaça d'un coup la rage qui ébouillait dans mes entrailles.  
D'un coup, il abattit sa main sur ma tête et me força à la poser ses cuisses. Il me tapota doucement la tête avant de se passer les doigts sur ma nuque.

- "Finalement... tu n'es peut-être pas aussi ennuyeux que les autres. J'en ai assez de ses petits larbins qui se soumettent à tout ce que je veux comme si tout était normal.", expliqua t'il.

Ma mine étonnée le fit bien rire. Quoi ? En faite... Il ne s'intéressait plus à moi juste parce que je faisais tout ce qu'il voulait sans rechigner !? C'EST UNE BLAGUE !? Je ne pus m'empêcher de grincer des dents et avant de lui dire ce que je pense, il avait écarter les jambes, me faisant perdre l'équilibre et laissant ma tête se cracher en plein... en plein... sur sa grande banane. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer tant dit que le rire de Grimmjow se calma, se transformant en un grognement de satisfaction.

- "Cela t'as manqué, hein ? Que je te touche. Tu es tellement en manque que tu as directe envie de me sucer ~"  
- "Espèce de sale pervers de mes couilles ! Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça ! T'as beau être un roi, ça veut pas dire que je vais te faire ça ! Plutôt crever !"

Et voilà, il fallait que j'explose. Aillant perdu tous sens de politesse, je m'attendais bien à ce que le bleuté réagisse du tac au tac mais... je n'en avais plus rien à faire. Mais contre toute attente, il s'est juste saisit de mon col pour m'embrasser voracement. Sa langue lapant la mienne sensuellement et avec force. Une chaleur envahit mon être, relaxant et pétrifiant mes muscles, je ne me sentais même pas d'attaque pour y résister. ...Mon envie de lui était elle si forte ? Depuis quand ?

Il m'y fin au baisé. Mes lèvres devinrent d'un coup froides, l'envie de se recoller aux siennes fut forte mais, il était hors de question de représenter. C'était un homme.

- "Ce soir... Je veux que tu me rejoignes dans ma chambre et si tu ne viens pas... C'est ta famille qui en paiera le prix. Allez, tu peux disposer, Ichi."

Sans pouvoir protester, le roi me balança en arrière, tombant sur les fesses à la limite des escaliers.

- "N'oublie pas. Je veux que tu sois là après tout bain."

Puis, me voyant commencer à protester, il fit appel à des gardes qui m'emportèrent hors de la salle du trône. La dernière vision que j'ai eu de lui fut un Grimmjow des plus amusé et au regard perçant. Qu'est qu'il pouvait... m'énerver !

- "Alors... Tu comptes y aller ? Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix."

Je regardais Rukia qui était assise à côté de moi sur mon lit. Elle avait raison. Je n'avais pas le choix et à vrai dire, je ne savais pas quoi penser. Une partie de moi s'en réjouissait, rien cas l'idée que ses mains se baladent sur mon corps... me faisait frissonner. C'EST QUOI CE FANTASME LÀ !? Rukia me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour que je revienne sur terre et avec mes hématomes, c'était 2x plus efficace. Doucement, je massais légèrement l'endroit toucher et la regarda dans les yeux. Chose que je n'aurais jamais du faire...

- "Tu vas être en couple avec le Roi alors !? Hein !? Je veux TOUS les détailles, du début jusqu'à la fin !", s'extasia t'elle, "on va t'entendre dans tout le château tellement le plaisir sera grand !"  
- "Rukia ! Arrête tes délires de filles là ! Tu me fiches les j'tons ! De plus, il est hors de question que ce genre de chose arrive !"

J'avais oublié... à quel point Rukia pouvait être effrayante quand nos conversations se tournaient, je ne sais comment, vers les sujets tels que l'homosexualité. Autant la laisser dans son délire sans qu'elle ne me force à directe aller au près de Grimmjow.  
De plus, il fallait que je me rende vraiment compte que ce maudit bleuté s'intéressait a nouveau à moi et que cette fois, c'était réciproque. C'était bien ma veine... Tomber sous le charme d'un type pareil qui allait surement m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. En tout cas, une partie de moi se sent bien faire, rien cas l'idée d'avoir pu faire oublier à Grimmjow son affaire avec l'autre débile de Luppi. Et puis, qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait ce dernier en fin de compte ? Et ce fameux Seigneur Aizen ? Rukia n'en savait pas plus que moi, mise à part qu'Aizen voulait très certainement s'emparer du royaume du roi pour s'y réfugier, essayant d'échapper à la peste qui ravage en ce moment ses terres.

Les heures passèrent, le repas, la toilette... je devais... y aller. Une boule de nervosité prit place dans mon estomac, j'ai vraiment horreur de cette sensation et ce que me réservait Grimmjow n'allait pas m'aider le moins du monde !  
Ma tension montait à chacun de mes pas, je me rapprochais assez rapidement de la chambre du Roi. Je savais que si je ne me dépêchais pas maintenant, je risquerais de rebrousser chemin. Je m'arrêtais devant la porte et avant de réfléchir plus longtemps, je tambourinais le bois sombre de la porte. Je n'eus même pas le temps de redescendre mon poing que la porte s'ouvrit déjà, m'offrant une vue... imprenable ! Grimmjow s'accoudait au battant de la porte, une rose en bouche accompagné d'un sourire carnassier et un regard si intense que je me sentis fondre. Je ne parlerais même pas de sa tenue... torse nu et un simple boxer noir mettant bien en valeur ses bijoux de famille.

- "J'ai faillit attendre ~"

Il m'attira contre lui avant de fermer la porte d'un claquement, puis me lança sur le lit. Au moment où je relève la tête, le bleuté était déjà au dessus de moi, lâchant sa robe qui se laissa tomber sur mon torse. D'où lui venait une telle rapidité ? Le voyant s'abaisser vers moi, je retenu mon souffle en fermant à moitié les yeux, le coeur battant la chamade. Ma boule de nervosité s'était volatilisée dès mon entrée. Je me sentais même prêt... prêt à tout.

- "Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais, on a à parlé", dit-il.  
- "...Q-quoi ?"

D'un mouvement fluide, il s'assit juste à côté de moi sans me quitter les yeux. Il semblait se délecter de mes rougeurs et du faite que je semblais déçu. Quel sale...

- "J'ai besoin de toi. Tu vas me servir à remettre Aizen a sa place. Tu vas te faire passer pour moi.", expliqua t'il.

Encore une fois, il du se retenir de rire en m'observant. Alors, enfin, il se décida à m'exposer son plan plus en détail. Lui aussi, comme Rukia, il pensait qu'Aizen allait l'attaquer durant l'entretient qu'il demandait. Et Grimmjow voulait vraiment être avec ses troupes pour anéantir celle du Seigneur. Oh bien sur, je comprenais bien que même si je n'acceptais pas ce qu'il demandait, il m'y forcerait. En menaçant ma famille par exemple. Pesons le pour et le contre... Si je ne l'aidais pas, il me le ferait payer, je risquerais de me faire tuer et si je survis... Il y aurait bien des chances que le Seigneur Aizen prenne possession du royaume et que la peste, la famine ou encore d'autre maladie l'emporte. Et si je l'aidais ? Ca ferait un happy end ? Urfm... Ouai... On peut dire ça. Après tout, je dois juste jouer la comédie, faire comme si j'étais Grimmjow. Ben voyons ! Comme si c'était facile à faire ! De plus, il n'avait rien qui ressemblait au physique du bleuté. Et porter un vulgaire déguisement ne l'aiderait pas. Il ne se voyait pas non plus marcher avec des échasses pour combler les centimètres de hauteur que le Roi avait en plus. Lui faisant par de ce problème, il fut prit d'un violent fou rire. Il en roula par terre pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes, sous mes yeux dénués d'humour.

- "Y a rien de drôle, bordel !", m'écriai-je,

Il se calma et je du attendre quelques instant avant qu'il puisse me dire que je n'avais pas à m'en faire. Aizen et lui ne s'étaient jamais rencontrer en personne. Je devais juste m'imprégner de son caractère et c'est tout. Mais... Luppi allait dire que j'étais un imposteur en me voyant ! Pour ça aussi, Grimmjow avait une solution. Enfin... une "solution" à la Jaggerjack quoi. Mot pour mot, il a simplement dit "T'as cas lui ordonner d'la fermer quand il ouvrira la gueule. Rien de plus simple, joli cul". Bonjour la réponse miracle...!

- "J'accepte. Mais... En échange, je veux que tu ne puisses plus te servir de ma famille pour me faire du chantage.", annonçai-je.

D'un hochement de tête, il mit fin à la conversation tout en se remettant au dessus de moi. Il passa ses mains chaudes sous mon haut, le remontant tout en faisant glisser des doigts sur mes pectoraux.

- "Maintenant... Laisse-moi te remercier à ma manière, ma petite fraise ~"

Sa tête se disposa au dessus de mon torse et il commença son traitement en m'imposant un suçon juste au dessus de mon téton gauche, tout en caressant mon ventre intensément. C'était si bon, mais ma conscience me hurlait que c'était mal. C'était un homme. Et en plus, Grimmjow ne faisait peut-être juste que jouer avec lui. Mais l'envie était là et elle se faisait sentir dans mon pantalon, j'étais dur et mon corps me criait de me coller à cet homme. Une langue s'agitant sur mon bouton de chaire me fit revenir sur terre tout en m'arrachant un gémissement remplit de désire et de soulagement. Depuis quand avait-il une emprise pareille sur mon corps !? Là encore, il me sortit de mes pensées, une de ses mains s'étant décidée à s'attaquer à mon sexe. Je me mis à m'agiter, il était hors de question qu'on fasse ça. Non, c'était bien trop tôt et si gênant... Pourquoi avais-je d'un l'impression de me comporter comme une nana qui subirait sa première fois !?

- "Grimmjow...!"  
- "Qui t'as dit de m'appeler par mon nom ? ~"

C'est tout en ricanant sadiquement qu'il me maintenait au lit de son autre main. Il m'arracha mes vêtements un par un, prenant plaisir à me faire frissonner et à marquer mn corps de morsures, de griffures et de suçons. Je sentis ma peau frissonner de désir et mon esprit s'embrumer, j'en avais bien trop envie pour me débattre plus, je me fichais bien de ce qui pourrait arriver par la suite. Mon corps nu contre le sien était une sensation des plus électrisantes, il était chaud et malgré que sa peau soit rêche, c'était un vrai délice de se frotter à lui. Profitant de mon état semblable à un drogué venant juste de prendre sa dose, Grimmjow entra un doigt en moi, me préparant à avoir quelque chose de beaucoup coup plus gros et grand. C'était douloureux, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se faisait très doux, beaucoup trop presser de me faire sien. Le plaisir était tout de même juste derrière cette étrange douleur qui s'estompait peu à peu. Les va-et-vient se firent de plus en plus rapide, il entra un deuxième doigt, accentuant la sensation. Des vagues de plaisir déferlaient en moi et elle croissaient de plus en plus jusqu'à disparaître, laissant mon corps parcourut d'atroce tremblement d'envie. Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait... qu'il me soulage.


	6. Chapter 6 Le riche et le pauvre

Et avec pas mal de retard... la suite ! Vous avez enfin le lemon complet ! \o/ 8'D

* * *

Il me regardait, me fixait tout en continuant d'enfoncer ses doigts en moi. Il semblait se délecter du plaisir que j'éprouvais, s'imprimer sur mon visage. Je me sentis honteux. Tout cela ne devait être qu'un simple jeu, un jeu qu'il avait plus d'une fois exercé sans se soucier des jouets laisser à l'abandon. Ulquiorra avait il subit le même sort ? Je n'eus pas l'occasion de développer la question, Grimmjow aillant décider de changer de position. Il me tourna face au lit et me saisit les hanches pour les élevé du lit. Je sentis sa colonne de chair se frotter à mes fesses, puis plus précisément vers mon antre. On aurait dit que Grimmjow avait pris soin de me pas me dévoilée une vue directe sur son sexe et en le sentant contre mon arrière… ce n'était surement pas pour que je me rebiffe en me plaignant qu'il était trop… imposant. Mais avant que je puisse le remarquer, je le senti s'enfoncer doucement en moi. Je m'accrochai aux draps en cambrant violemment mon dos et retenu un cri. De douleur ou de désir, je n'en savais trop rien. Je ne savais même pas si j'aimais ce qu'il m'arrivait et d'un autre, je m'en fichais bien. Le bleuté se mit directement à faire ses premier va et vient, tout en me plaquant mon torse au lit et de saisir mes bras afin de les bloquer de mon dos. Ce chien était bien décidé à me le faire que je le veuille ou non. Au moins, il m'épargnait le fait de le repousser et gâcher une partie de jambe en l'air juste pour garder mon honneur sauf. Car oui, j'en voulais plus, bien plus. Le désir s'étant augmenté entre temps, devenant peu à peu insatiable, malgré les à-coups de Grimmjow, à croire que ce n'était pas assez rapide, pas assez fort.

- Tu es si serré, si chaud ~, dit le roi d'une voix suave.

Et le fait de me parler ainsi ne faisait qu'attiser mes envies. Crétin de roi. Il resserra sa prise sur mes bras et alla plus loin en moi donnant des coups de hanches bien plus rapide, semblant chercher ma prostate. De sa main libre, il vint me griffer tout mon dos avant de la glisser dans le creux de ma hanche et d'attraper mon intimé, exerçant des va-et-vient intenses. Il voulait vraiment que je perde les pédales, comme si le fait de m'embrouiller sur mes propres envies ne lui suffisait pas.

Au bout d'un long moment à malmener mon antre, il se retira d'un coup en lâchant mes poignets. Il recula en s'asseyant et me saisit par les épaules pour me tourner et me déplacer sur lui, assit. Il se pencha sur mon cou pour le laper avidement et me souleva par les fesses pour ensuite m'empaler sur sa verge qui n'attendait plus cas se remettre au travail. Il se fit plus rapide, plus violent, me faisait hurler de plaisir pendant un bon moment avant de se décider à me mener à l'orgasme. Me souillant de l'intérieur. Comme pour me prouver que j'étais à sa merci, à lui. Je le tenais contre moi, mes jambes entourant ses hanches, reprenant mon souffle. Je n'avais aucune envie de le lâcher, sa chaleur était tellement agréable… j'avais presque envie de remonter le temps pour recommencer. N'aillant aucune envie d'être ignoré par la suite comme Grimmjow semblait l'avoir fait à Ulquiorra. Mon amant ne bougea pas d'un pouce, à croire que le fait de m'avoir collé contre son corps lui plaisait. Je finis doucement par m'endormir, resserrant mes bras autour de sa nuque. J'étais épuisé et je n'avais aucune envie de rompre notre… câlin ? Je le sentis frotter doucement sa tête à la mienne pendant que je fermais les yeux, me laissant aller dans un sommeil profond.

- Ichigo… Lèves-toi ! Déjà que t'as passé la nuit ici, je ne veux pas avoir de problème à cause de toi !, râla une voix que je connaissais bien.

J'ouvris faiblement les yeux en me redressant et laissa la couverture glisser sur mon torse. Rukia s'affairait à ramasser mes habits restés au sol avant de me les balancer à la figure.

- En plus que je dois m'occuper de ta mini transformation pour ta rencontre avec Aizen… J'espère que t'es super bon comédien en tout cas. C'est pas parce qu'Aizen n'a jamais vu le roi en vrai qu'il va se comptent er de toi !

- Hem… je te remercie de m'encourager.

Après un long soupire, je me mis à m'habiller sous la couette avant de sortir du lit en grimaçant. Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi douloureux… les lendemains, après une partie de jambe en l'air. J'avais bien besoin de prendre une douche. Et. Et où était Grimmjow d'abord !? Je me tournais vers ma jeune amie mais j'avais à peine ouvert la bouche qu'elle me coupa la parole.

- Il est avec ces hommes, il prépare son plan d'attaque et il a bien stipulé qu'il ne voulait être déranger par personne ! Alors dépêches-toi d'aller te laver et après je te donnerais les habits qu'il faut, m'expliqua t'elle en défaisant les draps.

Vu qu'elle avait l'air de mauvaise, j'allais garder mes questions pour moi et aller me mettre sous la douce. Qui allait me faire le plus grand bien. Je pu bien me détendre et la douleur que j'éprouvais sembla s'apaiser avec l'eau chaude. Que c'était bon les douches de riches. C'était la meilleure que j'avais prise de ma vie ! Normalement, l'eau n'est jamais chauffée. Toute l'année, les gens de mon bord, donc pauvre, se lave à l'eau froide. Nous n'avions jamais vraiment l'envie de gâcher de l'eau potable et du bois pour chauffer de l'eau et l'utilisé en suite. Mais les nobles pouvaient parfaitement se le permettent à voir. En même temps, ce n'était pas à eu qu'on prenait des biens sans contre-parti comme on le fait pour chaque villageois qui travaillaient durent du matin au soir. Enfin… J'imagine que je ne pouvais blâmer personne, puis ce que c'est vu comme normal. Je soupirais en me disant bien que ça ne servirait à rien que je m'énerve pour ceci et finit par sortir de la douche. Je ne pouvais pas rester éternellement sous l'eau, malheureusement. Et Rukia risquait bien de s'énerver encore plus si je trainassais trop. Je me dépêchais de me sécher et de m'habiller avant de retourner vers mon amie qui me mena avec empressement dans une salle dédier aux habits du roi. Vu ma taille, je doutais fortement que je puisse mettre ses habits sans avoir l'air d'un idiot mais voyant un homme bizarre aux cheveux roses portant des affaires de couturier… non… je ne pouvais pas me dire que ça ira. Ce type était trop louche. Ok. Son job consistait juste à faire les retouches nécessaires pour qu'une tenue du roi m'aille mais… je n'avais aucune envie qu'il me touche. Il ressemblait à un pervers. Un gros pervers qui aimait les choses bizarres et étriquées. D'ailleurs, il se présenta d'une manière théâtrale et son nom me donna encore plus envie de me méfier de lui. Sayzel, ce n'est pas un prénom de confiance. Voyant ma réticence, Rukia m'écrasa le pied et Sayzel se mit au travail en ricanant juste après m'avoir donnée une tenue du roi. En quelques minutes, et j'étais fin près. Une tunique rouge pourvue de broderies d'orées et d'une panthère et un pantalon noir fit l'affaire. Dis comme ça, cela paraissait assez simpliste mais devant un miroir… c'était vraiment impressionnant. Je me sentais vraiment comme un roi. De plus que les couleurs de mes habits se prêtaient assez bien à mes cheveux. L'homme aux cheveux rose glissa ses mains sur mes épaules et approcha un dernier accessoire, une cape noire qui s'arrêtait aux creux de mes genoux. Il laissa ses mains s'attarder sur mon torse en finissant de l'attacher et calla sa tête contre la mienne.

- Je me demande bien si le roi va te lâcher après cette histoire ~

Je le regardais de travers, retirant ses bras de moi en reniflant de dégoût et me tourna face à lui.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de réfléchir à ça.

- Oui, bien sûr. Chaque chose en son temps, ricana-t'il.

Je me retenus de répondre et sortis de la salle, Rukia juste derrière moi. En plus d'être un être qui me repoussait, ce type avait réussi à mettre le doigt là où ça fait mal. Je ne devais pas y penser. Pas maintenant. Mais alors quand ? J'allais parler avec le roi du pays voisin, revenir et… et quoi ? On ne me laissait même pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Et à quoi bon y réfléchir, il allait me jeter, c'était couru d'avance. Non… ça manière de me toucher. Hier soir, après notre partie de jambe en l'air, il s'est fait doux, il m'a gardé contre lui, il ne m'a pas demandé de sortir comme si j'étais un chien galeux. Je n'en savais rien…

- Je sais que c'est dur, mais il va falloir que tu te concentres sur le personnage que tu dois jouer, commença Rukia, tu sais comment est notre roi, alors… à toi de jouer l'acteur au mieux et de faire comme si de rien était. Tu n'auras juste cas suivre Aizen dans ses déplacement et lui tenir un peu compagnie, rien de plus. Et… enfin… fais comme tu penses que Grimmjow le ferait.

Elle sourit et ria légèrement, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

- Toi qui imitait bien notre prof d'école qui était si sévère et casse pied… et qui disait que c'était grâce à ça que tu allais percer dans le monde artistique… Au final, tes talents de comédien vont nous débarrasser de ce foutu Aizen.

- Wai… Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que je ne choperais pas la peste.

J'avais beau sourire, rien que de l'avoir dit, me rajouta un stress supplémentaire. Aucun remède n'existe contre cette maladie. Si je l'attrapais… se serai la fin. J'aurais peut-être été capable de duper un Seigneur mais pas de garder la vie sauve. Enfin… Rien n'était encore jouer. Je pouvais tout aussi bien ne pas le duper, m'enfuir et survivre. Ou encore me faire démasquer et exécuter. Pire, jeter chez les esclaves.  
Sur ces mots, Rukia me mena dans la cour et m'accompagna jusqu'à ma calèche. Elle m'ouvrit la porte et me sourit une dernière fois. Je la vis me souffler un « revient vivant » avant de refermer la portière et se recula. J'avais la lourde sensation d'aller à l'abattoir. Les paysages défilèrent et les minutes devinrent toujours plus longues. La peur s'emparaient de mes tripes, les secouaient à m'en donner la gerbe. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Je ne voulais pas voir ce Aizen. Je ne voulais pas voir Grimmjow. Je voulais juste rester ici. Qu'on me laisse enfin le temps de réfléchir à tous mes problèmes que je puisse moi-même me rassurer et me donner des options si, au cas où, ça foire. Je perdis la notion du temps, je ne savais plus si le temps passait trop vite ou trop lentement. Je n'entendais plus que le bruit des sabots tapés contre le sol. C'est drôle… Depuis que j'étais sorti dans la cour, je n'avais même pas prit la peine de regarder la couleur des chevaux, de détailler un peu plus l'extérieur et l'intérieur de la calèche, ni même voir qui conduisait et était là pour assurer la sécurité du trajet. Il fallait croire que j'étais plus stressé que je le pensais. Et d'un coup…

… la voiture s'arrêta net. Comme mon cœur.


End file.
